A Saving Grace
by Hidanluvr
Summary: Derek Morgan, having relived the horrors of his past needs closure. The wounds are ripped open, fresh and painful; he needs a guiding light. The nightmares need to be shared with someone who understands, someone close. Can Spencer Reid soothe the pain?
1. The Nightmares Won't Heal

I do not own the amazing characters from Criminal Minds, nor do I own the show itself.

A dead hush fell upon the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit as one Derek Morgan walked in to the bull-pen. Aaron Hotchner stopped abruptly in his discussion of a previous case and casually paced over to him.

"Morgan, I thought I told you to take some time off." Aaron Hotchner stated to his agent.

"You did, look, I just came here to talk with Reid."

Spencer looked up from the decades old case file when Derek said his name. His brow furrowed as he studied the tense features of his team-mate. Aaron sighed low and jerked a thumb towards his office.

"You two can talk in my office."

Derek mumbled his thanks and ascended the stairs into the office, knowing that the genius would follow him. Spencer shut and locked the door behind himself then waited patiently.

"What did you want to talk about?" Spencer asked after a lengthy pause although he already knew exactly what Derek wanted.

Derek paced, agitated, "I know what I need to do."

Spencer sat back against Aaron's immaculate hard mahogany desk, "What do you think you need to do?"

Derek stopped his pacing to stare at the genius, "I need to let someone dominate me."

There was no hesitation in his words; they were completely unwavering.

Spencer paused before beginning slowly, "Morgan…"

"Not in the same way," Derek clarified as he began to pace once more, "I know that all sex isn't that vicious, but I still need to be shown. I need gentleness. I need caring."

Spencer regarded his friend with steady eyes, "I understand. How can I help?"

Derek bit his lip and gathered his courage, "Dominate me."

Spencer stood up slowly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Is that really what you want?"

"I already trust you with my life Reid. I want to trust you with my body."

Spencer nodded and strolled closer to the vulnerable man before him, "You know there is no guarantee that this will help you. You will never be able to forget him Morgan, no matter how much you try. Deep down you know that."

Derek blew out a mouthful of air, "I just want the nightmares to end."

"I know. I can not make any promises to you. This is chance you are taking and it may not change anything."

"I am willing to take the chance."

"Then I am willing too."

Derek turned, unlocked the office door, and whispered out a 'thank you'.

Spencer waited a few moments before exiting. He walked to Aaron and whispered something into the senior officer's ear, his gaze falling to Derek who was standing near the building exit. Aaron observed Derek for a moment and he gave a nod to Spencer.

"Take good care of him, Reid."

Spencer left to the many confused stares of his comrades. The cool night air hit him as he walked out the door. Derek stood silently, waiting for the instructions he knew Spencer was going to give.

"My car," Spencer announced and started towards where he was parked. Derek trailed behind of him, getting into the car quickly. The worn leather interior crackled under his weight.

"We will stop by your place first so you can pack an overnight bag. You are staying with me tonight." Spencer said as he backed out of his designated parking space. He pulled onto the dark road and headed towards Derek's house.

Derek was silent, his leg bouncing nervously. Spencer gazed at him as he stopped at a red light.

"Derek," Spencer started and Derek jumped as his first name was used, "you said you trust me. You _can _trust me. I will not hurt you."

Derek hopped out of the car as soon as Spencer pulled into his driveway. He threw a look over his shoulder at the other man and Spencer gave him a reassuring smile. He was in and out of his house in less than 5 minutes. A small black bag was slung over his shoulder.

As Spencer reversed down the short driveway Derek startled him with a question.

"You say you won't hurt me."

Spencer glanced over to his passenger, "I won't hurt you Derek. You know that."

"It will hurt though. You can try and tell me it won't, but I know it will. It always did."

Spencer looked serious. "I will never hurt you the way he did Derek."

Derek once again lapsed into a quiet state not even realizing when they reached Spencer's house. His exit from the car was slow and Spencer waited patiently.

A look at the well-kept house sent Derek's fight-or-flight mode into hyper drive and he locked in place by the beat up car. Spencer immediately understood his predicament and splayed a hand upon the shorter man's back, murmured a soft 'it's all right', and gently shoved him forward.

Derek stumbled in to the house, breathing heavily as Spencer shut and locked the door behind him.

The genius shucked off his shoes and mismatched socks and Derek unconsciously did the same.

"Relax Derek." Spencer called as he strode in to the kitchen.

It was a ridiculous piece of advice.


	2. Trust Me, Take Initiative

Derek was nowhere near relaxed as he awkwardly stood in Spencer's living room.

"Derek, you need to relax." Spencer called from the kitchen, "This will not work if you don't."

Derek rolled his eyes, sat his bag upon the leather couch, and entered the kitchen. Spencer was leaning against the counter with a glass of white wine in his hand.

"You drink wine?" Derek asked, his anxiety abating for surprise. He took the glass offered to him.

"I do." Spencer answered and left it at that.

Derek knocked back the glass of wine like it was a cheap shot of hard liquor and Spencer eyed him critically.

"This isn't whiskey Derek. You are supposed to savor wine, enjoy it."

"I can't say that I'm the wine type of man Spence."

Spencer chuckled, not missing how Derek has casually dropped his name, "Obviously not."

He set his half-full glass upon the marble counter and plucked the other from Derek's hand. It was abandoned next to his own.

"Are you ready Derek?"

Derek halted, eyes widening, "You mean now?"

Spencer reached out and enveloped Derek in his arms, holding him as though he would break. Derek leaned forward, resting his head against Spencer's shoulder as he slowly gave in.

"I mean soon Derek. You don't have to do this. You have nothing to prove and you can stop me at any time, but the longer you wait the harder it will be."

Derek shook his head, pulling back to look Spencer, "I do have to do this."

"You say you are willing to trust me with all of you. Trust me now and come take a shower with me."

"A shower?" Derek stuttered as Spencer smoothly untangled himself from the hug.

"Yes, a shower. I will not do anything unless you let me Derek. Trust me."

"Okay, I trust you," Derek said and followed Spencer in to his bedroom.

He took the initiative and locked the door after himself, his fingers tightening on the knob.

He did not have anything to prove to Spencer, just to himself.


	3. An Enlightening Shower

Spencer gently took Derek's hand away from the door.

"You don't have to put on a brave front for me Derek. We are all alone. I am not here to judge you."

Derek took in the sincerity of Spencer's tone and made another bold move by stepping in to the bathroom first. He took in his surroundings as Spencer closed the door and flicked on the overhead fan. The bathroom was rather large and lavishly decorated, but the thing that caught his attention was the glass shower. It was enclosed in a thick black curtain, large and completely see-through.

"You shower in that?" Derek asked pointing to the glass.

"I often do." Spencer assured, "Why?"

"There's no privacy!" Derek stated, more than a little shocked that his co-worker would have such a shower. Of all the things the genius was, an exhibitionist was not one.

"I don't see who will walk into the _locked_ room Derek," Spencer said as he opened the shower door, "but for your sake I'll pull the curtain closed. That way no one will see you."

Derek caught the lighthearted teasing and smiled, "Who knew our resident genius was so immodest?"

Spencer shrugged and stepped into Derek's personal space, breaking the light mood in seconds. He placed a hand on Derek's chest feeling the increased heartbeat and breathing.

"May I undress you?" Spencer inquired.

Derek sucked in a sharp breath as long fingers swirled over his shirt. "Y-Yes."

Spencer took the invitation and ran his hands down Derek's firm chest to his rippled abdomen. Derek shuddered as cold hands escaped up his shirt and shifted over his abs. He lifted his arms, allowing the shirt to be pulled off and chucked to the side. Talented hands then went to work on his belt, pulling it out of it's loops, and dropping it with a loud clack upon the floor. When his pants fell Derek stepped out of them automatically and kicked them aside.

Leaving Derek in his boxer-briefs, Spencer started to undress himself. He slid his tie off and lobbed it across the room, making more of a mess than he usually would. His nimble fingers efficiently unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it somewhere in the vicinity of his feet.

Derek stared transfixed on the white skin. He slowly reached out to smooth his hand over Spencer's stomach. While Spencer was no where near as muscled as himself, he was definitely building some clearly defined abdominals.

"You work out?" Derek asked.

"I have been." Spencer proclaimed.

"You started to work out after Tobias, didn't you?" Derek knew that he wasn't the only one who had nightmares to deal with.

"Yes. I swore to myself that I would never allow such a thing to happen again." Spencer stated and shucked off his pants.

Derek quickly looked away. He didn't look back until Spencer cupped his elbow and started to lead him to the shower.

Derek entered the shower first, unashamedly dropping his boxers on the way. Spencer stepped in right after him, threw out his own boxers, and slid the door shut. He then reached up to pull the curtain closed and turned the knobs to exactly the right place. A hiss sounded before steaming water poured out of several shower-heads adorning the wall.

The glass quickly fogged up as Spencer pulled Derek into the spray of water. He grabbed a bottle from a nearby shelf and filled his hand with shampoo, washing his thick hair. His long locks clung to his face as the water beat down.

"May I kiss you Derek?" Spencer asked straightforwardly.

Derek pushed his anxiety to the side and nodded. He stilled as Spencer stepped even closer to him.

Spencer rested a hand on Derek's back to pull him flush against himself as his other hand cupped Derek's chin. Their lips met softly, tentatively and Derek's eyes slid shut. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck surprised at how easily he relaxed around his friend.

Spencer skimmed his tongue over Derek's bottom lip and was surprised when the mouth below his opened immediately. He delved in and mapped the new territory, tasting bitter black coffee on Derek's tongue. Derek groaned, and timidly brought his own tongue to action, twining it with Spencer's.

Derek pulled away to take in a deep breath. A string of saliva hung between them in a shimmering rope before the hot water swept it away. Derek ran his tongue over his lips, his cock twitching to life against Spencer's hip. There was no permission asked for or needed a second time and Derek was backed in to the cool glass wall.

Spencer held on to his fellow agent firmly as he mouthed a path down his neck. Derek squirmed letting out a strangled moan as Spencer latched on to the pulse in his neck. Spencer worried the skin there with his tongue and teeth undoubtedly created a bruise before moving back up and kissing Derek firmly on the mouth.

"You've trusted me with this. Are you ready to trust me with everything else?" Spencer asked as he rested his forward against Derek's.

Derek looked deep in to Spencer's eyes and was certain he had made the correct choice. He could already feel his defensive walls crumbling, his sore wounds healing.

"I am more than ready Spencer." He answered, and Spencer reached to turn the water off.


	4. Heal Me With Love

Spencer stepped out of the shower as soon as the water shut off and grabbed two towels. Water droplets splashed onto the floor as he tossed one to Derek.

Derek dried off slowly, running the towel over his glistening chest and downwards. He hissed when the soft material grazed his erection. The swollen member pulsed under his hand, twitching when he pulled away.

Spencer watched Derek dry off. The man was beautiful. He dropped his towel and crooked a finger, beckoning Derek to come. Derek secured his towel around his waist and walked over. When he was within reach Spencer grabbed him and spun him so his back was against the counter.

"You really don't need this." Spencer said and tugged the towel from Derek's hips, exposing him once more.

Spencer began to rock against Derek, and hands scrabbled on his back.

A sharp moan tore from Derek's throat, "How can you be so collected?"

Spencer smiled, "No matter what you are feeling for me at this moment, there is still the chance that you will want to stop." At Derek's sharp look he added, "Don't get me wrong Derek. I would like nothing more than to be inside of you, feeling you tremble around me in pleasure."

Derek's mouth fell open into a perfect O. Spencer, the genius with several doctorates, had just talked dirty to him and it shot a jolt straight through him.

"Come on." Spencer declared and tugged Derek through the bathroom door. Derek could not recall Spencer even unlocking it. A good deal of kissing occurred on the way into the bedroom and Derek fell as his knees hit the bed. He toppled back to hit the pillows and automatically pulled his legs onto the bed.

Spencer reached into his nightstand, removing a bottle of lubrication and tossing it onto the bed beside of Derek. He then paused in his quest of retrieving something else.

"Did he wear a condom?" Spencer asked and Derek nodded his head, "Would you like me to?"

"I can't get pregnant Spencer."

Spencer laughed, "No you cannot, but there _is_ a reason you might want me to wear one. If we continue this Derek I will complete inside of you. I will _come_ inside of you. A lot of people do not like the feeling of that."

Derek shrugged lightly, "I wouldn't know. However, I do know that sex is more pleasurable for a woman when the man doesn't wear a condom. I figure that it will be the same for me."

Spencer placed a condom to the side just in case, "I'll leave this here then. Just tell me if you change your mind."

Spencer climbed onto the bed and settled between Derek's thighs, hooking a muscled calf around his hip at the same time.

"Hand me that throw pillow behind of you."

Derek groped blindly behind of himself and finally got a hold on the small pillow. He handed it to Spencer.

"Now lift your hips."

Derek did so and Spencer slid the pillow under him, angling his hips up. Spencer then hefted Derek's other leg up and over his shoulder, spreading him wide.

"I know that this position isn't all that comfortable, but bear with it. You won't be in it long."

Spencer bowed over Derek and slid his tongue straight into a receptive mouth. He petted the velvet organ with his own, and Derek bucked up against him. Spencer picked up the bottle and popped the cap before pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed the gel to heat it up, all the while kissing Derek, and then reached between them. Derek threw back his head in a silent gasp as the slick hand ran down his erect cock.

Spencer pulled away, and dropped the bottle back onto the bed. "I'm going to prepare you with my fingers first Derek. Just relax and I'll take care of you. Do you still trust me?"

Derek nodded, closed his eyes, and turned his head away. He clutched at the covers as a slick finger circled his entrance. The finger slid in with no resistance, and Derek trembled. It didn't hurt per say, but it burned in an uncomfortable way. Spencer moved his finger back and forth a few times, testing the waters, before adding a second. Derek tensed.

"Relax Derek." Spencer soothed. Derek fought the urge to close his legs, feeling ridiculous and out of his zone. Spencer just tightened his hold and shoved his fingers deeper. Derek's eyes flew open and he bit his knuckle to stifle a cry. Spencer chuckled darkly and knowingly. He crooked his fingers and Derek jerked, moaning.

"That is your prostate. This," Spencer explained and rubbed his fingers torturously over the little nub, "is the reason why anal sex between men is so pleasurable when done right."

Derek tossed his head back and forth as gasps and moans escaped from his parted lips.

"If you think that my fingers feel amazing against your prostate, imagine what it will feel like to have something much larger slamming into it over and over and over again."

Derek actually whimpered. He never imagined that Spencer could talk like that and he definitely never imagined that it would turn him on so much.

"Another." Derek breathed opening himself up as much as he could. Spencer acquiesced, pulling his fingers back and then pushing forward with a third.

Derek winced his inner walls fluttering around Spencer's fingers. Spencer hushed Derek with gentle words and started to slowly retract his fingers. He pulled them out, added more lubricant, and pushed them back in. Derek's body resisted the breach.

"Relax." Spencer cooed and lifted his free hand to Derek's chest. He rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers as his mouth enclosed around the other one. Derek groaned and shoved his body down causing Spencer's fingers to be pressed deeper. The three digits slammed into his prostate and a husky cry echoed off the walls.

Those cries and moans took Spencer's arousal up another notch and he groaned before withdrawing his fingers. Derek shifted at the empty feeling and raised his arms to draw Spencer back down. Spencer grabbed the hands reaching for him and pinned them to the bed.

"Hold on Derek."

He picked up the bottle once more, impatient despite himself, and poured the gel over his arousal. He hissed as he pumped his cock several times to spread the lubricant.

"Try to relax Derek. It will make things a lot easier."

Derek wasn't really listening. His eyes were locked onto a certain part of Spencer that he never really payed attention to before, a certain rather large part. Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He coughed to gain Derek's attention.

"Yes?."

Derek flushed darkly, and Spencer drew circles on his inner thighs to calm him.

"I'm going to enter you now Derek. Are you ready?"

Derek nodded slightly, bracing himself, and Spencer curled his hands to grasp Derek's hips firmly. He shoved forward gently, and there was little resistance as the head of his cock slipped into Derek's waiting body. Derek cringed in pain and his knuckles turned white as he held the covers in a death grip. Spencer stilled, and brought his wet hand up to wrap around Derek's pounding arousal. He brushed his thumb over the head, and a bead of come glistened in the light. Derek moaned, and relaxed within seconds. Spencer felt the tension drain and moved to glide in further. Derek's grip loosened on the covers. The pain was already started to fade away.

With Derek quickly adjusted Spencer thrust the rest of the way in. His head fell to rest on Derek's chest and he panted slowly. It had been so long since he had done this.

Derek locked eyes with Spencer. Spencer laced their fingers as he lifted the leg off his shoulder and looped it around his hip to join the other. He placed a single kiss on the knuckles of the hand he was holding, dropped said hand gently, and re-grasped Derek's jutting hips.

"Prepare yourself Derek, I'm about to show you exactly how this should always feel."

That was all the warning Derek received and he wasn't prepared for when Spencer withdrew, almost to the point of pulling out, and then roughly thrust back in. Derek wailed as his prostate was hit dead on. His nerves lit up with fire and he arched up. Spencer caught him around the waist and drove up into the tight heat. Derek could only pant, moan, and groan as Spencer plunged deep inside of him relentlessly.

"Fuck Spencer! Harder!" Derek didn't even know what he was saying. He just knew that he never wanted the pleasure to stop. Spencer dropped Derek back to the bed and grasped him under his thighs. He pushed the legs to apart, spreading Derek wider, and gave him what he wished. He drove deeper still and Derek gave sharp little gasps and moans as his prostate was mercilessly slammed into.

Derek could feel the wave of pleasure building steadily and he strove to fight it off. He didn't want it to end so soon, but Spencer was having none of that. He ghosted his breathe in Derek's ear as the lewd sounds of sex increased in tempo.

"Come for me Derek." Spencer demanded, and he wrapped his hand around Derek's cock. He pumped the rigid flesh in time with his vicious thrusts.

The four words were enough and Derek tossed his head back and screamed louder than he could ever remember as the wave crashed over him.

Spencer winced as Derek's inner walls clenched around him. He thrust once more into the quaking body and bit Derek's shoulder to muffle his cry as his own orgasm raced through him. Derek felt the hot liquid flow deep within him and couldn't fathom how someone could hate the feeling. He collapsed into the pillows as Spencer gently extracted himself.

The dark skin made a beautiful canvas for the white liquid that trickled down Derek's thighs and Spencer sighed. He fell beside of Derek and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. The room was quiet as they both came down from their orgasmic highs. Derek was the first one to speak as he regained a normal pulse rate.

"Thank you Spencer." Derek stated and snuggled up to Spencer.

Spencer cupped a hand on Derek's face, "I will always be there for you if you need me Derek."

Spencer rolled and then sat up. Derek shot up like a cannon.

"Where are you going?"

Spencer turned, "I'm going to take another shower. The aftermath of sex is nice, but the lubrication and semen won't feel so great after a while. I would invite you to join me, but I'm afraid that if I do I will end up mauling you in there as well."

Derek sat up on his haunches and blushed looking away. He mumbled something that Spencer couldn't quite make out.

"What-?" Spencer began and then Derek jumped off the bed and ran past him.

"Well then Dr. Reid. Come and get me." Derek called over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom.


	5. A Steamy Shower

Spencer paused, shocked and incredibly aroused by Derek's behavior. He paced into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open, and slide into the shower. Derek slyly looked at him and Spencer wanted to glare. When had the tables turned?

He couldn't glare though, not when Derek started touching himself and groaning, just inviting his teammate to once again claim him. Spencer strolled to him and yanked him around, shoving him over. Derek planted his hands on the glass to steady himself as Spencer pulled him back by the hips and rubbed enticingly against him.

"You know Derek; you are seriously going to ache tomorrow." Spencer said even as he bit Derek's earlobe.

"Ah! I have no doubts about that, but this is worth it." Derek panted as Spencer grinded against him.

"What do you want Derek?" Spencer asked and halted his movements all together.

"Fuck, you know what I want!"

Spencer smirked evilly into Derek's neck. "Oh, I'm not so sure. You should let me know. That would be the polite thing to do."

Derek growled, his cock pressed agonizingly against the glass. "I'm seriously going to fucking injure you."

"If you did that you wouldn't get what you wanted." Spencer stated and then reiterated, "What exactly do you want Derek?"

"If you don't do something in the next few seconds you and I will both be sorry."

Spencer ran his hands down Derek's front, petting his stomach with butterfly touches. "Well that is hardly fair."

"Life isn't fai-nngh!" Spencer cut Derek pushing in to him in one clean thrust.

"Life seems to be pretty fair to me." Spencer declared and pulled back. He slammed forward and hit Derek's prostate. Derek shivered and cried out shrilly.

Derek shuddered and lifted his hands, wrapping them around Spencer's neck. The position he created was highly uncomfortable, but he didn't care in the least. It may have been uncomfortable, but he enjoyed how complete he felt.

"This is quite the awkward position Derek. How do you expect me to move like this?" When Spencer got no answer he pulled Derek's hands from him sliding out of him at the same time. He flipped Derek to face him and brought him over to where a ledge projected. The ledge was meant for women to sit upon while shaving, but Spencer really hadn't had any practical use for it before. He now did.

He sat down on the tile and pulled Derek over him, letting the other man take charge. He guided Derek down to straddle his lap, and which a gentle shove he pushed him onto his erection. Derek dug his fingers into Spencer's shoulders as he thrust down and the hard cock impaled him. He gasped and mewled as he rocked forward to kiss Spencer.

"I'll guide you, don't worry." Spencer said and he settled his hands upon Derek's waist. "Now show me what you've learned and ride me like you mean it."

Derek's cock throbbed painfully as the dirty talk encompassed him. He rose his head falling against Spencer's shoulder. He thumped down with a wet smack, legs shaking as he held on tight. As the pace got rougher and more frantic he dug his nails in to Spencer's back. With a final thrust he came, groaning to the ceiling. He was still floating in delicious delirium when he heard Spencer give a small shout and he felt the warm flow of come deep within him.

Derek winced as Spencer slipped from him. He knew that he would be achy for the next coming days. He was tired, he knew that.

They both sluggishly showered off before climbing in to bed. Derek turned towards Spencer and cuddled close. He was out within minutes.

Spencer spent the next half hour stroking Derek's strong back and reliving the day's events.

He did not want them to end.


	6. The Aftermath

Spencer awoke the next morning to sunlight pouring in through his window. Derek slept soundly by his side and Spencer smiled. He slipped out of the bed and stumbled over to his closet to retrieve clothes. Derek was still sleeping as he walked into the kitchen to make coffee. He knew when Derek awoke because he heard an 'oh fuck' come from his room. Spencer picked up Derek's bag and walked back into his room. Derek stared at him as he walked in.

"Morning." Spencer said and handed the bag to Derek.

"Damn you were right Spence. My whole body hurts."

"I'm sorry to say that it will for a while."

Derek pouted and pulled out a new set of clothes. He threw them on hastily and staggered past Spencer out into the kitchen. He gingerly sat down upon a chair around the table and looked at Spencer when he walked in.

"I'm glad I don't have to go back to work yet. I wouldn't want to be squirming all day."

Spencer poured himself a cup of coffee and added gratuitous amounts of glucose to the steaming liquid.

"You squirming all day would be entertaining for me at least. I certainly enjoyed your squirming last night."

Derek glared, "Don't you start talking like that. You know how that will affect me, and I don't want to have to worry about even worse pain. You are too big for your own good by the way."

"You wouldn't say that if I actually were smaller." Spencer stated and sipped the coffee, "You would be upset because you would miss that intense feeling of being filled."

Derek writhed and not out of pain, "Damn it Spence."

Spencer held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Derek knew that Spencer very well could and banged his head on the table. He vividly recalled all the moments of the previous night, and considered that he had to reevaluate certain things about Spencer. He had learned quite a few new things such as the fact that Spencer was definitely no beginner when it came to sex, and that he also had a perfectly dominant personality in bed. Spencer also was a master at turning him on with dirty talk. Oh, he also couldn't forget that Spencer was born very well-endowed. Derek had to admit that Spencer was a very nice catch.

Spencer was just sitting down next to Derek when his cell phone went off. He dug it out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

"This is Reid." Derek slid his head to the side and gazed up curiously. "Yes Hotch, I took care of him. Yes we talked."

Spencer's eyes lit up in amusement, and then they flicked down to Derek, "Yes, I helped him quite a lot."

Spencer said that with a smirk in his voice, and Derek turned red.

"I do think he will be fine returning to the BAU."

Spencer sat back and rolled his eyes, "Today? Well only if we don't have to sit around for a long time."

Derek gasped and leered at Spencer who just smiled back evilly. "I understand. Bye Hotch."

"What did he say?" Derek asked and shifted uncomfortably.

"He told me that I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

"He did not!" Derek declared, yet knew deep down that Hotchner probably did.

"You know as well as I do that Hotch knew what we were leaving to do. That is why he told me to 'take good care' of you."

"Just shoot me Spencer. I cannot go in to the office and face him when he knows that."

Spencer snorted, "And why should he act any differently?" Derek mumbled incoherently.

"Hotch doesn't care about this Derek."

Derek wrinkled his brow, "Seriously?"

Spencer nodded."Anyway, we have a new case. Hotch wants us to come in."

Derek nodded slowly. He would go back in, and he would act the same as he always was. His thoughts were whirling though. He now felt a startling connection to his young teammate, and he didn't know what to do.

His life wouldn't be affected by it though, he vowed, and with those final thoughts he exited Spencer's home to head back to his own life.


	7. Words at Work and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, and I do not own the fabulous characters.

I am absolutely bowled over by the reviews I get from my stories! I just feel like a little kid being told they get to go to Disney World everytime I read a fantastic review. You all are very generous with your reviews as well! I can't believe that my stories are this appreciated, but I'm glad they are.

* * *

Derek had made a promise to forget what had transpired between himself and Spencer, but he was failing miserably. All of his thoughts centered on the young genius. Every little thing that Spencer did was immediately noticed by Derek. Derek often caught himself outright staring at his comrade. There were feelings of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach as he tried to tell himself that he wasn't falling in love with Spencer. He did the thing that came most naturally to him in that instant. He resolved to keep his feeling pinned down and stay away from Spencer.

Derek avoided Spencer like the plague the following days. When he saw Spencer at work he would quickly move away. When they were sent on cases, he would always stay close to another team member so he wouldn't have to be near Spencer alone. He knew he was being ridiculous, but every time he looked at Spencer he couldn't help but feel trapped. He felt like he couldn't live his own life the way he wanted. He knew he was falling in love with his teammate. He just didn't know how hard he was falling.

Spencer knew immediately. He knew exactly what Derek was feeling, and he let the man avoid him. He knew that Derek's feelings could easily be stemming from the fact that he had helped him. He had loved him, and he hadn't left him hurting. Spencer was giving Derek time to sort through his memories and emotions to see if he really understood how he was feeling. He wasn't going to give him forever though.

Derek wanted forever. He felt that he needed forever to face Spencer, but the looks that Spencer kept shooting towards him said that he wasn't going to have forever. Those looks that Spencer somehow made so heated and sent a shiver straight down Derek's spine. Those looks somehow made him melt into a puddle of goo. He started to stare at the floor so he wouldn't see those gazes.

Spencer sighed as he sat at his desk studying a file. Derek had just walked by and straight into a wall. He would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Derek was staring at the floor because of him. J.J. and Prentiss hurried over to help him up, as Aaron just stared. Aaron threw Spencer a look clearly indicating that he needed to settle things with Derek. Spencer gave a slight nod saying that he understood, and he stood up with the file in arm. He was by Derek's side as soon as the agent was on his own feet once again, and when Derek saw him he froze.

Spencer smiled lightly and placed his file free hand on Derek's arm to guide him up the stairs and into Aaron's office. He clicked the lock forebodingly into place and turned to regard Derek. He said nothing for the next few minutes, and Derek began to squirm.

Derek gulped dryly as that heated gaze fell upon him, and he slowly started to inch away as he became suspicious of Spencer's motives. He gasped as the back of his thighs hit Aaron's mahogany desk causing it to shake slightly.

"What do you want?"

"Stop acting like a trapped animal Derek. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Spencer walked to the desk and set the file down upon it.

Derek glanced at the file before looking at Spencer. He wished he hadn't. The beautiful amber eyes caught him in their mesmerizing gleam. He looked away so quickly that it hurt.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I want to talk about."

Derek tried to calm himself, "Man, don't make me talk about this."

Spencer had little sympathy, and his eyes were hard, "This is affecting your work. I was completely content to let you work this out by yourself no matter how long it took, but you are distancing yourself so far that you can not do your job correctly. Everyone is noticing, and Hotchner is getting on my case about you. He is holding me responsible for how you are acting and in a way he is right. We are going to stay in here as long as it takes for us to sort this out. Hotchner has given me complete use of his office for the day, so we have plenty of time. Why don't you just start talking Derek?"

"You obviously know what's going on so why are you making me tell you?"

"Just tell me Derek. Everything will be a lot calmer if you just say it." Spencer wasn't looking at Derek anymore. He was tidying up the papers on Aaron's desk with quick nimble fingers.

"Spence, why are you torturing me like this?" Derek asked, and he tinkered with Aaron's name plate.

Spencer brought sharp eyes back up to Derek's face, and he grasped Derek's chin to level their gazes, "Tell me."

The dominating Spencer was out to play. The secret Spencer that few knew about and that Derek was melting for.

'Oh hell,' Derek thought as he took in Spencer who was staring at him with such intensity that it burned.

"You know it already Spencer, but you want it in words….fine!" Derek spouted and relaxed his head in Spencer's grip, "I think I'm falling for you Spencer. I think…I think I love you."

Derek's eyes closed in embarrassment, yet he could feel the huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He visibly relaxed and sat further back against the desk. However, he still felt as though at any minute Spencer was going to laugh in his face and reject him.

"You were right. I already knew that." Spencer stated and then crashed his lips upon Derek's own. He pried Derek's legs apart and leaned over him shoving him farther back onto the desk. Derek's lips parted in a silent plea for a deeper kiss, and Spencer responded in kind. His tongue delved into Derek's mouth and wrapped around Derek's own. Derek moaned lowly and flicked his tongue against Spencer's. His eyes were closed as Spencer pulled away breaking the kiss. Derek opened his eyes dazedly and could feel a string of saliva cooling on his mouth. Spencer smirked before licking it away in nothing less than a pornographic style. He stood back and straightened up before fixing his tie.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Spencer asked as he helped Derek to stand. Derek nodded unsteadily and walked to the door. He unlocked it and stepped out followed by Spencer. Aaron looked up as they walked out. He could tell that everything was figured out.

"You both have the rest of the day off," Aaron announced, "Dr. Reid make sure that Agent Morgan is capable of doing his work tomorrow."

Derek burned in mortification because he got the subtle undertones that Aaron was sending his way. Spencer just gave a wave of his hand to signify that he understood and walked towards the exit. Derek was quick to catch up to the genius. J.J. threw a wink his way, and Derek didn't think his face could glow any brighter…that is until Penelope walked by and none too quietly asked him if 'the love doctor was in'. Spencer snorted a laugh as he heard Penelope ask that, and he had no doubt that Derek was boiling over with embarrassment.

"Spencer, please, let's just get the hell out of here." Derek pleaded, and he practically ran out the door. Penelope laughed lightly and blew a kiss to Spencer.

"Good luck with Derek. He's like a wild stallion." She said, and handed a file to Spencer.

Spencer quickly flipped it open and scanned it. It was the file he was reading earlier, and he thanked Penelope for retrieving it.

"I think I can handle him. After all, wild stallions just need to be tamed."

Penelope gave Spencer a dazzling smile and she pushed him out the door. Derek was standing right outside. He turned to face Spencer as soon as the door swung shut.

"What did Baby Girl say?" Derek asked because he really was curious as to what they were talking about in there. He knew it was about him.

Spencer strolled past Derek to his car, "She wished me luck with you because apparently you are like a wild stallion. I just told her that I didn't think I would need any luck because I know how to tame you."

Derek groaned, and slid into the car. He relaxed into the soft leather seat and buckled his seat belt. Spencer was quick to head out of the BAU parking lot onto the busy streets of Quantico.

It was time to head home.


	8. An Interesting Car Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I own the character. I totally wish I did.

* * *

The silence in the car was almost immediately broken by Derek, who turned to look at Spencer.

"Penelope is so embarrassing sometimes." Derek stated as he rolled down his window to let the breeze roll in. Spencer laughed at him and slid on a pair of sunglasses.

'Attractive…so fucking attractive.' Derek pondered as Spencer's hair blew back in the wind.

Spencer turned his head as he stopped at a red light. His sunglasses glinted, and Derek leaned towards him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Derek sighed. Spencer drew back to glance at the light. It turned green right as he looked at it. He stepped on the accelerator and Derek sulked in disappointment as he settled back into his seat. He fingered the seat belt before jumping in shock. Spencer smirked devilishly as his right hand trailed up the inside of Derek's thigh. Derek's leg trembled as the fingers touched lightly and stroked. His back arched away from the seat faintly as pleasure shot up his spine. He responded to the touches immediately in a way that he didn't want to.

"Spencer," Derek moaned out as he felt himself start to harden, "ah no, not now!"

Spencer's eyes never left the road, and a smile was tugging at his lips, "Not now? Why not Derek?"

Derek tossed his head back and bit his bottom lip as the torturous hand slipped into the front of his pants. He was vaguely wondering how Spencer knew what he was doing when he wasn't looking, but that thought process was being cut short as long fingers wrapped around his hardening arousal. He made a choked sound of protest.

"Ah! Someone could see! Spence, no!"

A harsh pump had Derek bucking, "No one is going to see Derek. Look where we are."

Derek opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing, and took in his surroundings. They were on Spencer's street. Spencer did not stop his strokes, but he did slow them down considerably. Derek panted and mewled helplessly as Spencer pulled into his driveway. Spencer parked, cut the engine, and unbuckled his seatbelt never stopping in his ministrations of Derek's erection. He turned in his seat before reaching to lick Derek's lips. Derek rocked into Spencer's hand and whimpered as a kiss was placed on his neck.

"Let's go inside and finish this Derek." Spencer stated as he removed his hand from the confines of Derek's pants. Derek nodded dumbly and stumbled out of the car. His heart pounded in anticipation while his cock ached more than he could ever recall it doing.

The anticipation was killing him as the car door slammed shut, and he was faced with everything he wanted.

Everything.


	9. Love Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I own the characters.

I have to be terrible with foreign languages because I have taken 6 years of Spanish, and I still feel as though I am at a 1st year learning level. *Sigh* Oh well.

* * *

"Come on Derek." Spencer called, and Derek finally focused in to realize that Spencer was already at his door.

Spencer was standing halfway in, and looking at him quizzically. Derek looked around himself to determine that no one was watching his embarrassing actions. When he saw that no one was, he stormed over into the house. He locked the door and practically tackled Spencer. Spencer staggered back because although he was the taller out of the two, Derek was the bulkier, and the weight shoved him. Spencer tugged Derek against himself and both of his hands went down to grasp Derek's backside through his pants. Derek gasped as his hips were jerked against Spencer's own and their erections rubbed through layers of material.

"I take it then that you aren't going to let me shower first?" Spencer asked as he swayed with Derek's movements. The response he got was a rumbling growl, "Well, I suppose if you are in such a hurry…"

Spencer tugged on the material of Derek's shirt which was black this time, "Off."

Derek couldn't have agreed more wholeheartedly, and he quickly shucked off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. Spencer immediately descended to Derek's neck like a vampire. Hands flew up to grasp his shoulders. Derek hissed as Spencer nipped his neck before licking the injury. He squirmed as several other bites decorated his skin causing his arousal to throb in want. The agent didn't even notice Spencer undoing his pants until they were suddenly on the floor, and the cool air of the room smacked against his heated skin. Derek awkwardly kicked off his shoes and backed up as Spencer led him towards the hallway.

"Spencer," Derek called, and when Spencer turned, he grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a kiss once again, "you are wearing too much clothing."

Spencer chuckled and dipped down to rid Derek of his boxers. The silky material fell in a puddle around Derek's socked feet and said man groaned loudly as cold air flicked around his erection.

"Hmm, I guess that is just too bad." Spencer murmured as he dragged Derek into his room.

He pushed Derek down onto his bed, and Derek shuffled back towards the many pillows. Spencer climbed onto the bed and removed Derek of his socks before he crawled up between the spread legs. Derek watched as Spencer moved gracefully up to him and he couldn't help but stare. The man was so fucking hot when he wanted to be. Oh, how lucky he was to get to see what he saw when others didn't.

Spencer paused as he hovered over Derek's body, "Oh right, too many clothes."

Derek found it hard to breathe as Spencer sat back and stripped off his clothes slowly and seductively. Derek didn't even blink for fear of missing any moment of the show. All of the clothes made a pile on the floor beside of the bed and Derek's eyes drifted down the body that he wanted so fucking badly. He didn't think he would ever grow used to the fact that Derek was so big, but he wasn't about to complain when all he wanted was for that same cock to be inside of him. He laughed on the inside as he realized that he didn't even want to be on top. He wondered what his co-workers would say to that.

Spencer ran his hands down Derek's chest to pet his stomach as his tongue swirled around one dusky nipple. Derek jerked and panted. He clutched the pillows behind of his head and wrapped his legs around Spencer's hips in order to bring him closer. Spencer took hold of Derek's thighs and spread them wider as he pulled back. His mouth planted kisses down Derek's stomach and then even lower. He avoided the throbbing erection to lick the inside of one thigh. Derek trembled and gave a sharp gasp. Spencer repeated the action on the other thigh and sat up.

"Derek, you're closer to the drawer."

Derek reached out and fumbled through the drawer impatiently until he grasped a bottle. He pulled it into sight and was happy to find that it was what he needed. He shut the drawer and tossed the bottle to Spencer. Spencer caught it deftly in an outstretched hand and uncapped the bottle. The slick gel drizzled onto his fingers and he warmed it up by rubbing it. Derek watched him willingly the whole time, and sucked in his breathe as the fingers trailed down his stomach and then to his entrance. Spencer stroked around the entrance a few times and then shoved two fingers into Derek's trembling body.

"Ah! Oh hell!" Derek moaned as the long fingers scissored and stretched him. A third finger was in him soon after, causing only slight pain, and Derek rocked as they stoked the fire in his groin. The three digits crooked to press hard against his prostate and he thrashed his head back and forth and wailed. As soon as the finger's departed his body Derek pounced and shoved Spencer down. He grabbed the bottle up from where Spencer dropped it and poured some of the lubrication into his hand. He warmed it much like Spencer had and then reached down to coat Spencer's arousal in the gel. Derek mapped out the entirety of Spencer's erection and wondered at the feel of it. Then he froze. He didn't know what to do from there. How ironic. He could make love to any woman perfectly, yet couldn't even begin to start that same process with Spencer. Spencer took pity on him and rose up to push him back down. He licked the shell of Derek's ear and then whispered into it.

"How do you want to do this Derek?" Spencer inquired and caressed Derek's thigh, "Do you want to do it like the first time…_or_ from behind?"

Derek whimpered and shut his eyes as he imagined both scenarios. He obviously knew what the first one would be like, and he could vividly envision what it would be like to have Spencer pounding into him from behind. His erection twitched. Damn Spencer and his sexy fucking talk was all that Derek could think.

"_Or_ would you rather be on top?"

Derek knew he was blushing. There was no way he couldn't be. He could visualize that one too considering that was how they did it the second time.

Spencer once again took pity, "Do you want me to choose?"

Derek nodded vehemently, and Spencer captured his lips quickly.

"Then I'll take you like I did the first time." Spencer announced and watched Derek's skin flush. "It is undeniably erotic when your face contorts in pleasure because of me."

Derek's discomfiture was obvious. Spencer knew how to talk to make Derek horny as hell.

Spencer smirked and clamped his hands down on Derek's jutting hips. He gave a hard thrust, and was immediately encased in the tight heat of Derek's body. Derek gasped as all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as it had last time. He felt so full, and it was incredible, so wonderfully, undeniably incredible.

"Yes!" He chanted because this moment was all he had been dreaming about the past week. His hands fisted into Spencer's soft hair and he tugged the man down for a harsh kiss. Lips crashed together with bruising force, and tongues danced sloppily. Spencer ran his hand down one of Derek's legs, and he gripped it before sliding it up over his shoulder.

Derek shivered as a harsh thrust drove him into the bed. He pulled Spencer flush against him, not caring that his leg was pushed down into an uncomfortable position. His other leg wrapped around Spencer's hip to pull him in deeper.

"Fuck Spence, just fucking fuck me already."

Spencer snorted before biting down near Derek's collarbone. Derek had quite a filthy mouth when he wanted to.

"You asked for it." Spencer practically purred. He pulled back as far as the position allowed and slammed back in. Derek hollered and his fingers dug into Spencer's back. Spencer barely noticed the nails scraping him. He was more focused on the noises that Derek was making. The man would mewl and whimper and then he would gasp and scream. Spencer made it his personal mission to wring as many of those noises out as he could before Derek was sent over the edge.

"Oh fuck," Derek moaned. He could feel the solid heat throbbing inside of him, and it felt so damn good as Spencer pounded into him with perfectly rhythmic thrusts. Each powerful snap of Spencer's hips drove Derek further and further into ecstasy and his cries escalated in volume.

"Spence…" Derek seemed to sob as he was petted on the inside and his prostate was repeatedly pummeled. Hot breathe fanned over his face.

"Derek…" Spencer uttered in return and slid back before jerking forward to impale Derek once again on his erection. Derek screamed and slammed his hips down to meet Spencer's thrusts. He tried to muffle his next scream with his hand, but Spencer pulled the appendage out of the way. "Come on and scream for me Derek. Only I'll hear you."

Derek bit the inside of his cheek as pleasure flowed throughout his body. It was white hot euphoria as the genius slid a hand down his neglected arousal. Derek panted loudly and then screamed as a particularly rough shove slammed into his prostate causing pin points of fire to shoot through his groin.

"Nngh! Spence…ah…I ah…can't…" Derek blathered as his body quivered in Spencer's grasp.

Spencer could feel Derek tightening around him indicating that he was about to lose it, "Mmm, I think you have little choice in that matter," Spencer mumbled into Derek's neck and gave another ruthless push into the dizzying heat while his hand simultaneously pumped Derek's erection, "Let it go. Come for me Derek."

The pleasure was building to unimaginable heights, and with Spencer's command he snapped. His eyes slammed shut and his leg tightened around Spencer's waist as his back bowed almost painfully. His head flew back into the pillows and he howled as the arrow of bliss shot through him. His muscles went lax and he weakly held on to Spencer as the man continued to drive into him.

Spencer flinched as Derek clenched around him tightly. He plunged into the overwhelming heat a final time wrenching a pleasure-soaked cry from Derek and came with a low groan. He leaned over and kissed Derek lovingly before withdrawing slowly.

Derek smiled as Spencer settled beside of him and wrapped him in his arms. He rolled closer to Spencer and nuzzled his chest.

"Mm, thank you Spencer," He muttered.

Spencer chuckled and kissed Derek's forehead, "You're welcome Derek."

Derek panted lowly and slowly and was once again amazed at how quickly Spencer recovered from the vigorous activity of sex. The cool air of the room bathed over his sweat-coated skin and he shivered. He shuffled closer to Spencer and grimaced as he smeared his ejaculation between them. He then paused and wondered about something he had never wondered about. He had an urge to do something that he would have found ridiculous in the past, but now found to be a tantalizing idea. With a tiny groan he sat up and locked eyes onto Spencer's flat stomach where the evidence of his completion was splattered in an array of white. He placed hands on both sides of Spencer's hips as the man just watched him, and then leaned over so his mouth was directly above the white skin.

"What are you doing Derek?" Spencer asked, yet made no move to stop him.

One part of Derek's mind was screaming at him to stop because what he was about to do was crazy. Another part was chanting at him to do it already because he would like it. He went with his cheerleading mind and answered Spencer's question by darting his tongue out to lick the smooth skin clean of his release. That part of his mind was right…he _did_ like it…more than he believed a sane person should considering that one, it was his own semen, and two, it tasted extremely salty and musky. Spencer growled above him, obviously affected by the highly erotic sight.

"You certainly have gotten a bit braver than the first time we did this." Spencer stated and dragged Derek up to kiss him. Derek moaned and opened his mouth to Spencer's probing tongue as he settled down to straddle the lean hips.

Derek blushed darkly and coughed uncomfortably, "I actually don't know why I did that."

Spencer's heated eyes smoldered, and Derek turned his head slightly as he added something else.

"But…I liked it."

Spencer closed his eyes as pink dusted his cheeks. He opened them and locked an intense stare on Derek. He smirked lightly and snaked his hand around to squeeze Derek's butt. The noise Derek made was not at all manly.

"That is possibly the hottest thing I've ever heard you say." Spencer said and ran his hand up the taut muscles of Derek's back.

"I can't help it if I'm not as good with the dirty talk as you are."

Spencer smiled because there was a definite pout on Derek's face, "You are who you are Derek. You're the very attractive man…"

Derek reddened once again.

"Who I love very, very much and…"

Spencer grabbed Derek's forearms in strong fingers. Derek braced himself for what he knew was going to be an extremely dirty, and thus, extremely hot comment.

"Who I greatly enjoy slamming into and making scream."

Derek twitched and shuffled on Spencer's hips, "Don't keep talking like that!"

"I know. If I do we'll have problems and I'm not sure you could take another round right now."

Derek cocked his head, "Is that an insult Spencer? Are you saying I can't keep up with you?"

It was very much teasing. Derek _knew_ he couldn't keep up with Spencer. He curled up against Spencer just bathing in the feeling of being loved. He was immensely happy for what seemed like the first time in his life. He now had someone who loved him unconditionally. Someone who would take care of him and always be there for him. That was the greatest feeling. The best gift.

Derek now had Spencer Reid.


End file.
